mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of FLCL episodes
by Synch-Point.]] The episodes of the Japanese original video animation series FLCL were directed by Kazuya Tsurumaki and produced by the FLCL Production Committee, which included Gainax, Production I.G, and Starchild Records. The English adaptation of the series is licensed by Synch-Point and Geneon Entertainment, which released the DVDs and soundtrack respectively. The plot of the episodes follows Naota Nandaba, a twelve-year-old boy living in the fictional Japanese suburb of Mabase, and his interactions with Haruko Haruhara, who arrives in the quiet suburb, drawn by the industrial town houses and the Medical Meccanica building. The episodes aired in North America on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim programming block from August 4, 2003 to August 13, 2003. The episodes did not air in Japan, as they were released straight to video. Six pieces of theme music are used for the episodes; five opening themes and one closing theme. All the theme songs are by the Japanese rock band The pillows, whose music is featured in the series. The opening themes are: "One Life", used in episode one, "Instant Music" in episode two and three, "Happy Bivouac" for episode four, "Runners High", utilized in episode five, and "Carnival" in episode six. The closing theme is "Ride on Shooting Star", used for all of the episodes. Geneon Entertainment has released three original soundtracks encompassing the aforementioned songs, with the soundtracks titled Addict, released on January 20, 2004, King of Pirates, released on September 7, 2004, and FLCL No. 3, released on June 7, 2005. Six DVD compilations, each containing one episode, have been released in Japan by Gainax. In addition, a DVD collection box, containing all six DVD compilations, was released in Japan on August 13, 2005. Three DVD compilations were released by Synch-Point in North America. A DVD collection box, containing all the DVD compilations of the English episodes, was released on January 23, 2007. The series was re-picked up for distribution by Funimation in 2010 and will release a boxset of the series in Spring of 2010. Episode list } |EnglishTitle=FLCLimax |FirstEngAirDate=August 13, 2003 |ShortSummary=Haruko and Canti have disappeared and become wanted criminals, while smoke has continued to pour out of the Medical Meccanica plant, shrouding Mabase in mist. Mamimi finds a small dog-like robot by the river. It runs away with her cell phone, which she lets it eat, and it grows as a result. Haruko returns to the Nandaba residence at dinner, causing Naota to later ask her in tears why she left. Commander Amarao and Lieutenant Kitsurubami attempt to find the "terminal core" of a robot they haul out of the river, which is revealed to be the device Mamimi has been feeding. It absorbs part of Canti before Haruko feeds Naota to it, then drills into the giant hand. From this, Haruko hopes to extract Atomsk, the celestial being whose power she desires. Before the giant hand can fully grasp the Medical Meccanica plant, Canti stops it as Naota emerges from his head, glowing with the infinite energy of Atomsk. Stunned, Haruko flies into a rage, bent on acquiring the power of Atomsk by destroying Naota. Before he can finish Haruko off, Naota stops short and declaring his love for her, kisses her, allowing Atomsk to fully emerge from his N.O. channel. Atomsk consumes the terminal core and blasts into space. Haruko zooms away towards the sky on her Vespa, leaving Naota to find her guitar lying amongst the rubble. In the epilogue, life returns to normal in Mabase. At the end of the credits, Haruko is seen riding off in space on her Vespa. }} |} Notes and references ;Notes :a : The Japanese title is actually an alteration made by Haruko on the phrase . The episode's title is not meant to have any actual significance."Director's comment" FLCL: Groundworks, pg.19 ;References * * * − An official artbook. ;Footnotes External links *Official Gainax website for the anime *Official Cartoon Network website for the anime Episodes FLCL